


Not a Phase

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Dani's bisexual friends have all come round to cheer her up, by telling her the stories of their worst, and best, dates.





	

Dani petted her dog, her friends all sitting around with their partners. She felt a stab of jealousy and she looked down at the dog, happily wagging her tail.

"At least I have you," Dani whispered, and the dog wagged her tail faster, relishing the attention.

Jo reached out her hand, resting it on Dani's knee as her boyfriend Pascal moved with her. They had been inseparable for months, the glow of the newly in love.

"You'll find someone," Jo said, "And until then you have us." Jo stuck her tongue out, and Dani nudged her, smile on her face as she rolled her eyes.

"I've just been on so many bad dates lately." Dani reached out for her coffee only to realise that it was cold, and Stoffel was out of his seat before Dani could ask.

Stoffel returned with a pot of coffee, and biscuits, which put a smile on Nicola's face.

"We've all been on bad dates," Pascal said, blushing as he caught eyes with Jo, "It's just part of the process."

Everyone nodded, it was sad that it just seemed to be an accepted part of dating. Dani was curious, and the caffeine was surging though her veins.

"What's the worst date you've ever been on?"

*

Pascal was already sure that he didn't like the girl sitting across from him, there was just something about her that didn't quite vibe with him, but then the food arrived and he felt obliged to stay.

They were chatting about films, and it was clear that they didn't have a lot in common, but the worst was still to come.

"It says on your profile that you're bi," she said, talking with her mouth full.

Pascal nodded, a sinking feeling in his stomach as he wondering where she was going with it.

"Shouldn't you use pansexual? Since you're trans and it's more inclusive?"

"I'm trans and bi." Pascal groaned internally, of all the things for people to get hung up on. He thought about biting his tongue, but he didn't want his date to think that she was right. "For me, I am attracted to more than one gender, so I'm bisexual."

Pascal took a breath but he wasn't done. "If you're pansexual that's cool, you're free to use whatever label you feel best fits you, but don't tell me what labels I should use."

*

"I left twenty euros on the table and walked out." Pascal laughed, shaking his head as he looked at Jo. "No surprise there wasn't a second date."

Pascal shuffled round on the sofa so that he could face Jo. "Our date was much better."

Jo laughed, covering her face as she blushed. "I wore heels, I never wear heels, and I could barely walk in them." Jo looked at Pascal before bursting out in laughter. "I could see Pascal when I stumbled, falling on my face right in front of him."

"I rushed over to help." Pascal kissed Jo on the cheek, adding to the pink glow of them.

"And I just wanted to run away, but Pascal was so kind and caring." Jo smiled, even with all the embarrassment it had been a wonderful first date. "By the end of the night I'd forgotten all about it, and I walked home in my tights, carrying the cursed heels that had sent me flying."

Nicola laughed, she was tall too, and she knew the pain of heels all too well. As well as the pain of low hanging things that seemed to exist only to hit her on the head.

"I'm so happy for you guys," Dani said, reaching round Jo with her long, lanky arms so that she could hug them both.

"Right, I've shared my dating nightmare," Pascal said, "Who's next?"

*

The music was loud, but not so loud that it could drown out the sound of Stoffel's date.

"You're just experimenting," his date said, sipping at her drink, "It's only a phase."

"Putting mentos in diet coke is experimenting." Stoffel downed his beer, his eyes scanning for the exits. "And I don't recommend that you do that indoors, it makes a real mess of the ceiling."

His date rolled her eyes, it was all lost on her. "Can I get you another drink?" his date asked, and Stoffel nodded, for no other reason than he wanted time to escape without having to make awkward excuses.

*

"You just left while they were at the bar?" Keva said, smiling as they stroked their beard. "I can't believe you'd do that."

"I stayed for you." Stoffel leant in to kiss Keva, and everyone made cute noises at them until they stopped.

*

Stoffel had turned up late to their date, and Keva was sitting there. All eyes were on Keva, and it wasn't a small restaurant. They were wearing a stunning summer dress, the pale fabric making their tattoos stand out, blond hair like a halo, and a fluffy beard surrounding a cheeky smile. Stoffel ended up staring with his mouth open, unable to process how beautiful they were.

"I'm genderfluid, do you have a problem with that?" Keva asked, checking their lipstick using the back of a spoon.

"No." Stoffel blinked a few times but he couldn't think of anything to say apart from, "You look amazing."

"Thank you." Keva smiled, the cheeky grin that had Stoffel head over heels in love with them.

*

"Our next date was the cinema, and Keva showed up in a suit and bowtie." Stoffel reached out to hold Keva's hand. "You looked amazing in that too."

"You two are so sickeningly sweet." Dani was trying to look annoyed about it, but she just ended up smiling. "I need more dating horror stories to balance it out."

Paula just pointed at Nicola, and Nicola glared at her.

*

Nicola had barely sat down for her date when the usual comments started.

"You're bi, that's so hot."

"Have you ever been with another girl before?"

"Which do you prefer?"

"Maybe I could watch you and a friend?"

Nicola left without saying goodbye, heading home to the one person who would understand, her friend and flatmate, Paula.

"I shouldn't have told him I was bi," Nicola said, curled up in Paula's bed, eating ice cream as her makeup ran down her face.

"If you have to hide who you are, then you shouldn't be with them." Paula shuffled closer, handing her a mug of hot chocolate.

"You're right." Nicola took a sip and it was perfect. "I can see why you don't date, it's too much hassle."

"I date, but they usually end just as badly." Paula laughed, but Nicola could hear the pain.

"Lesbians want nothing to do with us, and we're just some creepy fantasy for most straight guys." Nicola felt more tears coming, and she accepted the tissue that Paula gave her. "I would give anything to date someone who doesn’t judge me on my sexuality."

Nicola turned to look at Paula, and even though her glasses were stained with tears, she felt like she was seeing everything clearly for the first time. Paula was the one person that was always there for her, who made her smile when she was sad, and who made the most amazing meals for her.

Paula leant in to kiss away her tears, holding her close until she fell asleep in her arms.

*

"I can't believe you two knew each other for years but never figured out that you were in love," Keva said, reaching out for a biscuit as they moved to sit on Stoffel's lap, cuddling in close.

"Dani, it's your turn," Nicola said, blush still on her cheeks as Paula passed her another biscuit, surreptitiously moving the plate closer to her.

Dani groaned, but she knew it was time, she had to tell her friends about her awful date last night. That was why they were all here, to support and comfort her.

"So…"

*

Dani had just got her drink, when her date asked if she'd be interested in a threesome.

"I'm asexual, I'm not even interested in a twosome, never mind a threesome." Dani fidgeted with her cardigan, picking off random bits of dog hair as she tried to keep the disgust off her face. "My profile said I was looking for a romantic relationship only. Although I'd take friends with hugging and cuddling."

"But you're bi, right?" The guy looked genuinely confused, and Dani wondered how someone so cute could be so dumb.

"Yes, biromantic." Dani spoke slowly, as though she was reading to the children at the library. "I'm not looking for sex with anyone. At all."

"How do you know if you haven't tried it?"

Alarm bells rang in Dani's head, and she looked around for an escape. "I just know."

Dani excused herself for the bathroom, but there was no way out from there, so she just stood there, hoping that her date would get bored and leave.

"Are you okay?"

Dani jumped when she heard the voice, she hadn't noticed that there was someone else in the bathroom with her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Marcia, I'm a firefighter, but I'm trained in emergency first aid." Her voice was soft and reassuring, and Dani let out the breath that she'd been holding.

"I'm okay, I'm here on a date, and he's… creepy." Dani looked up at Marcia and saw nothing but concern on her face. "I knew internet dating was a bad idea."

Dani took out her phone and deleted her profile, but not before she'd shown it to Marcia. "I guessed it would be hard looking for romance and not sex, but being bi and wanting a romantic relationship just feels impossible sometimes."

"I'm sorry honey," Marcia said, "Me and the girls were just about to head out for a kebab, want to come with us?"

Dani smiled, a kebab sounded like a great idea. "Sounds good."

Marcia and her friends managed to get her out of the bar without her date seeing, he'd figure it out eventually.

It was nice, chatting with Marcia and her friends, and the kebab was amazing considering that she was sober. Dani didn't want the night to end, and she was a little sad when she had to say good night.

"If you wanted to hang out again, just the two of us, here's my number," Marcia said, handing Dani a scrap of paper with splodges of grease, and her number scribbled on it.

"I'd like that."

*

"Hang on a sec," Keva said, interrupting Dani, "Marcia asked you out on a date? You didn't tell me that on the phone."

"She wasn't asking me on a date," Dani said, but her face showed her confusion.

"'Just the two of us,' that sounds like a date," Keva said, making the air quotes with their fingers.

"I…" Dani tried to think back, but she'd just been so relieved that Marcia had rescued her from her awful date that she hadn't really thought any more about it.

"You should ask her out," Keva said, cheeky grin on their face as they handed Dani her phone.

Dani looked around to see all her friends staring at her, waiting for her to make the call. She scrolled through her phone until she found Marcia's number, and she pressed call as six sets of eyes were locked on her.

The phone rang, and Dani felt her heart race, just the thought of hearing Marcia's soft voice again brought a smile to her face.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I was wondering if you wanted to get a coffee sometime," Dani blurted out, pausing only to catch her breath.

"Sure, I'm free Saturday afternoon, say two ish?"

Jo nudged Dani, and knowing that her friends would be there for her no matter what gave her the courage to ask Marcia out. "Like a date?"

"A date would be amazing."

Dani was grinning, she knew this date was going to be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
